The Price We Pay For Freedom
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: What if Marius Pontmercy was really a Marie Pontmercy? Watch as Marie heads forward disguised as a boy. The revolution occurs but through the eyes of young girl entrapped in a world of romance adventure and loss.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Hey Hey….

It was a beautiful day and the streets were bustling with activity while little hands darted about taking their chances pickpocketing even the most street wise. Little Gavroche was no exception but he was on a mission only pausing for a few moments to "borrow" a gentlemen's personal item. He was searching for Marius with a message from Enjolras. The little boy as young as he was saw the injustice in the world and with that sight came a bold belief to test every boundary. As such he loved watching others test the same boundaries he meddled with. That was why he had completely agreed to Marius' scheme or should he say Marie's scheme. He had discovered shortly after Marius joined the group of young men that the Marius was a Marie. How the girl had thought she would keep the secret Gavroche still wondered about but more than anything he wondered when the rest would figure out. It was of course the reason why Eponine and Marius were so close, Eponine outside of Gavroche was the only person who knew Marius' identity. So he slipped through the crowd a sense of excitement as he hurried toward Marius' apartment to deliver the message. He soon reached Marius' place his pockets now heavy with snitched items. He opened the door without knocking and walked in on Marius wrapping her chest. The girl gave a small start and exclamation of surprise.

"Oh, Gavroche, it's only you" Marius said as she took in deep breaths after the startling interruption. Gavroche smiled cheekily.

"You should be more careful Mademoiselle Marius" Gavroche said teasing her. Marius couldn't even be mad with the boy. She secured her wrapping and began pulling on her attire she wore when she was 'Marius'.

"So little Gavroche what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" she teased back as she dressed. Gavroche smiled again and climbed onto Marie's bed.

"Enjolras sent me" he rolled over and checked under the bed.

"Oh, what did he send you for?" She said buttoning up her top. Gavroche hopped of the bed and opened the drawers of her dresser.

"He's having another meeting. He wants you to come as soon as possible, they are getting weapons" Finally Gavroche found what he had been searching for, he grabbed Marius' pillow and picked up the red apple taking a large bite out of it.

"That took you longer than usual" Marius said ruffling Gavroche's hair.

"You hid it there last time, most people don't do the same thing twice. You'd make an awful banker" With that Gavroche bounced out of the room racing down the stairs and straight past Enjolras. Enjolras looked at Gavroche as he sped by his mouth turning ever so slightly into a frown. He had sent Gavroche hours ago. He should've expected the boy would be late considering the streets were lined with the rich who often didn't come into this part of town. The parade of Lemarque's return to Paris was the reason why which made even more sense why the boy took too long. He finished climbing the stairs and knocked at Marius' door. A quiet come in answered the knock and Enjolras entered the room. He waited silently as Marius pulled on his shoes and coat. He watched in slight curiosity. Marius had such small feet and was such a petite and pretty boy he couldn't picture him rushing into battle. But Marius was a strong orator and very passionate making Enjolras' doubts quiet. Still he couldn't help but admire the boy's grace he always held himself with perfect poise and balance however when he moved he was much less graceful. Finally Marius stood and approached Enjolras.

"Little Gavroche was late I assume" Enjolras nodded in agreeance. He was still watching Marius carefully. Marius had just joined them a few weeks ago and he was still unsure about the boys ability when it would come down to death and honor or life and ratting them out. His paused thoughtfully looking at Marius wondering about the boy's loyalty. His eyes were drawn to the delicate chin and big eyes with long lashes. How could such a frail looking boy be able to stand through battle? Marius frowned as Enjolras looked at him.

"Did something happen when seizing the weapons?" Marius asked confused at Enjolras' serious mood.

"No" Enjolras said drawing his eyes away from Marius. Marius nodded and followed Enjolaras down the steps. They made their way through the street slipping through the crowd. They both were more serious but happier. Lamarque had returned bringing protest higher as the hope of the revolutionaries raised with that came a larger crack-down by the police. People would be stopped and sometimes beat for just wearing a pin of the protesters. As such the streets were doubly dangerous and both insurgents walked with greater care and greater silence. Their luck however was not doing well and a police officer known for being particularly violent stopped Enjolras as he saw the small pin on Enjolras' coat.

"What have we got here?" He sneered. Marius had stopped several feet off looking for all the world unaffiliated with Enjolras. This was the moment where Enjolras would see the true nature of his companion. His eyes flickered toward Marius as he waited to see how this would unfold. Marius herself gulped in apprehension, she had seen people who had been beat by the police, it often didn't look very pretty. She swallowed and stepped up to the officer.

"Were on our way to an appointment, we'll be late if we're not on our way soon" Marius said stepping between Enjolras and the officer. Enjolras nearly smiled. It seemed that he had read Marius' character wrong. The man frowned at the new addition, he then smiled.

"Why aren't you a pretty little boy?" He stepped in close to Marius his face inches from hers.

"You shouldn't be mixing yourself up with pathetic little protesters. It's a lost cause filled with lazy lying dogs" He spat the words spraying spittle over Marius' face. She didn't flinch but continued to glare at the man.

"We must be on our way Inspector Devereaux" Enjolras said stepping up beside Marius. The man held his stance. But with no other officers and a busy street he stepped back.

"Very well be on your way" he said his face drawn up in anger and disgust. Marius held her gaze and finally turned and the two began walking again. Once out of view of the officer Marius let out a large breath. Enjolras watched as Marius let out the pent up tension. He didn't say anything but saw that despite the boy's tiny frame and obvious fear he would stand by him.

They continued on their way until they reached the ABC café. They stepped inside and climbed the stairs into the overhead area where the other young men had gathered. It was bustling and loud as the boys passed around guns and women packaged ammunition. It was an active scene that made the reality of the impeding revolution more real. Enjolras turned to Marius.

"We just got a load of weapons from the blacksmith he finally joined the cause and he plans on making us weapons."

Marius smiled they were getting so close to the revolution. Enjolras gave a tiny smile too and turned to begin overseeing the process. Marius began to walk over to assist when Eponine came up and whispered into her ear.

"I can see the tip of your wrapping" Marius' eyes went wide and she paled. Enjolras who had expected Marius to follow saw the little exchange and presumed that Eponine was suggesting some provocative things. He watched as Marius nodded and Eponine took his mind and pulled Marius towards an empty room. He frowned, he had hoped that Marius wouldn't be involved romantically. Romance was a large impediment to a revolution. He continued cleaning the gun he had picked up his frown growing as the cloth continued up and down. He wondered if he should interrupt their "talk" but decided against it. If the meetings continued on like this he would definitely have to step in. He let out a huge sigh. Why did every little thing stand in his way as he moved forward with the revolution? He had very much hoped that Marius would be his right hand man yet it was beginning to look otherwise. Still he had to wonder Marius was smaller than Eponine, most women wanted men bigger than them. Maybe she liked to be the one in control. He metaphorically shrugged his shoulders and quickly forgot the whole subject.

Eponine led Marius into the empty bedroom and quickly shut the door behind them.

"You're going to need to be more careful Marie if you want to keep playing your charade" Marius nodded her head still pale from the scare earlier.

"I know 'Ponine. Gavroche dropped by and I went to fast." Eponine lost her chastising tone and smiled in sympathy. Marie amazed her, she could never be so brave as to leave her family let alone if her family was as rich as Marie's. She couldn't be brave enough to set aside everything to fight for the freedom of people she didn't know just because she believed in the rights of the people. She admired Marius in every way except in the fact that Marius had no chance for romance. Her smile faded as she thought about this.

"I am going to go out and make sure you're not missed make sure to wrap it properly this time"

Marius nodded and went back to trying to wrap it around as Eponine slipped out the door. She sighed as she continued to pull the white strip round and round her chest each time making her chest more flat. She had never had large breast to begin with so pulling of being a boy wasn't too difficult she just always made sure to wear coats and lots of layers. She thought back to the last several weeks each day permeating her mind. It had been so difficult yet exhilarating ever since she had ran away from her grandfather. She had slipped away with a few coins in her pocket and wearing a pair of one of her suitors stolen sets of clothing. Moving to the old apartment had been sudden and just as uncomfortable as she had thought it would be. Meeting and gaining the trust of all the members difficult and isolating at first. But she was a talented orator and cared about making a difference just as much as Enjolras. So now she was at the top of the revolution helping plan and set up their impeding revolution. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard the door.

"You're already back 'Ponine?" She looked up and immediately grew pale. There stood Grantaire his mouth agape as the door swung shut.

"Marius?" he stuttered out. Marius didn't answer instead she began to feel dizzy as her breathing grew heavy. Grantaire's mouth closed and a sly smile flew onto his face.

"Who would've thought? Our little boy Marius really a girl."

"Please, Grantaire you can't tell the others!" She began pale and trembling. She should've been more careful. And of all people to find out it had to be Grantaire. He had already teased her incessantly from how small and pretty she was when he had thought she was a boy. Grantaire was the kind of person that wasn't obstructed by gender. He had already flirted with Marius before this and tried to get Marius to reciprocate the actions.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Grantaire said as he advanced on Marius. Marius backed away till she was up against the wall. Grantaire put a hand on the wall leaning in.

"How could I do that to you pretty little Marius?" Marius eyes widened as Grantaire got close enough for her to smell the alcohol on his breath. He stayed there a few moments his lips almost touching hers. Then he smiled again and backed away.

"I won't say a word just tell me your real name" Marius looked up in shock and disbelief. Grantaire, the man renowned for his promiscuous habits had left her alone. She sighed and looked at him not quite believing what he was saying. A hurt look came onto his face.

"Here we'll dress you then you tell" Marius still didn't say anything but shook her head yes and finished wrapping her chest pulling on her shirt and coat. Grantaire looked off as she dressed and wondered about how scared she had looked. Was he really that bad? He remembered the moment as he had seen her and approached her. He couldn't express how much he had wanted to kiss her. Those red full lips and that quivering eyes. She was absolutely adorable more so that he knew she was well a she. But he had stopped. How could he take advantage of her? Grantaire would not rely on over-powering a girl. He was a ladies man and good looks and charm was what he would use, never force. That was the reason he was a revolutionary. He had grown up seeing his mother single and abused never helped by the corrupt policemen. He still remembered clearly the men as they had advanced on her. Never would he stoop to such a low position as that, never would he act like he'd seen those animals act. He turned around as soon as Marius had finished and looked at her expectantly.

Marius looked at Grantaire and was surprised to see his facial expression darker than usual and a kind gentle air about him. Finally she stopped looking and kept the promise she had made.

"It's Marie, Marie Pontmercy" Grantaire smiled as he heard that.

"That's my mother's name" he said melancholy. Marius nodded and they sat for a few moments in silence. Then Grantaire turned around and they headed out

Enjolras had been confused as Eponine had left so shortly after leaving not even looking as if she had done a thing. With some amusement he had watched Grantaire enter the bedroom later on but was puzzled when he didn't exit immediately. He was even more surprised when he saw Grantaire and Marius exit the room both wearing somber faces. The evening wore on and eventually they finished their task and slowly the boys filed out heading back to where they lived. Enjolras and Marius were the only two left by the end and they both exited together. As they were about to part ways Enjolras turned to Marius.

"Remember what our revolution is about. I know that we will defeat this oppression." Marius smiled and nodded waving as they parted ways heading back to their homes. All the while Enjolras steeled himself to talk to Grantaire tomorrow about not making sweet on Marius. He didn't want romance especially between his revolutionaries.


	2. Too much gushiness, less later

Hello Again, I am glad all my readers are so interested. I thought it would be an interesting idea so that's why I wrote it.

H

* * *

Marius walked home that night not paying much attention to her surroundings. She couldn't help but dwell on the events of the evening. Grantaire had seemed like he wouldn't be the type to pass up a chance with a girl. Why had he backed down so quickly without any protest and completely voluntary. Everything she had first thought about him was now being questioned and curiosity bloomed in her as she wondered what kind of man he was. She had never really questioned why he was a part of the revolutionaries. Now she wondered if there was more to it then him just being a loyal friend of Enjolras'. How had he come to learn about this fight for freedom? Her thoughts soon turned towards the guns she had seen this evening along with all the ammunition. Never before had she truly thought about death. She knew she might die but hadn't really thought about it. The run in with Devereaux was definitely an eye opener. Enjolras and her could've been brutally beat and their narrow escape was still on her mind also. Despite her telling herself that death was merely a phase of life that it was inevitable so why be scared of it? She couldn't help but tremble a little when she thought of dying. Her musings on Grantaire, revolution, and death alike made it so she did not notice the empty street and the two officers who approached her. Reality was heavily dumped on her when she found herself standing in front of Devereaux and another officer with an unfamiliar face. Her heart raced as she laid eyes on their mouths which were turned up into hateful sneers.

"Evening officers" her voice came out in a facade of calm. Devereaux smiled unpleasantly.

"Fine one isn't it. Perfect evening for officers such as ourselves. Bad one for those who entrench themselves in the disruption of civil peace."

Marius paled as she saw the malicious looks on their faces. She didn't answer but backed away. Upon her first step the other officer had darted out seizing her arm. He roughly pulled her back towards them. Instinctively she screamed our of fright and fought back trying to break away. The man brought his baton down and hit her across the head. She collapsed to the ground her vision fuzzy as stars danced about her head. Another baton came down hitting her across the back. She shrank down and lifted her arms attempting to scramble away. All the while they continued beating her spewing insults about revolutionaries. She had yet to feel anything brake but everything at the moment was hurting. One blow hit her head and she fell against the ground unconscious.

* * *

Grantaire and Enjolras shared common living spaces and as such often walked home together. Tonight wasn't an exception to that. However Enjolras was more quiet than usual and grim. He looked forward as if contemplating something of a serious matter while Grantaire kept his eyes up searching the rooftops and sky for an answer to Enjolras' silence. Finally the silence was broken as Grantaire lead them down a street not on the way to their living quarters. He took the turn as if this was what they did all the time and his indifference and the sudden route change brought Enjolras out of his reverie. Enjolras stopped walking and looked up at Grantaire as he walked idly down the street a few seconds later Grantaire acknowledged Enjolras' lack of movement and turned around.

"What made you stop?" Grantaire asked petulantly.

"This isn't the way to our place" Enjolras stated his mouth still not betraying any other emotion besides his usual serious attitude.

"It is. Just a bit longer than the usual way"

Enjolras nodded and walked up to Grantaire and they continued walking at their leisurely pace.

"The star's aren't any better tonight then they were yesterday or tomorrow" Enjolras spoke.

Grantaire smiled a little bit of embarrassment showing through.

"I wanted to walk by Marius' place" he admitted knowing that lying to Enjolras was a pointless endeavor. Enjolras didn't respond at first. He sighed and turned to Grantaire.

"I know that you usually have at most people and I've never condemned you for it. You've never shirked your loyalties to us because of a lover but Marius is different. He's important to this revolution and I don't want such a relationship tarnishing peoples views on our statement as revolutionaries. I've never admonished you for that kind of a lover but I would rather you not toy with Marius like this he's different then the others you affiliate with."

Grantaire smiled and looked up at the sky

"If you knew him as I did you would admonish me all the more and him. He is different but if you knew even you could not help but love him" he laughed bitterly and Enjolras' face crinkled slightly in annoyance.

"This is not a time for romance Grantaire. There are bigger things then us, you know that. We need to be willing to give up things like this, to surrender our wants to fight for a better tomorrow because if not us then who? I thought you could see the stakes of what we're playing at"

His voice had raised slightly in passion. He couldn't understand how Grantaire at times could so clearly see what they fought for but then have his vision clouded by simple sexuality or drink. Grantaire pushed a hand through his hair. How could Enjolras not understand him. He had never felt such an intense feeling of care and attraction to some one before. With Marius he wanted to be gentle and soft. To make her happy. Couldn't he understand the joy he felt at just one smile?

"You don't understand Enjolras. If you knew him like I did-" Grantaire stopped short as both of them heard a scream. They frowned and rushed off carefully towards the source. When they came upon the scene they both hesitated. They could see the officers and the figure on the ground but they didn't know who it was that was being so viciously attacked. Would it be worth it to risk injury and possible arrest to save a random stranger. Grantaire moved first as he thought of the man possibly being a revolutionary Enjolras with the same in mind hurried after Grantaire.

Grantaire quickly became furious as he recognized the figure being beaten. He rushed forward and punched Devereaux in the face making the Inspector fall to the ground. Enjolras came quickly and attacked the other officer punching him. It was several blows later that both officers lay on the ground unconscious. Grantaire thanked god for surprise being on their side. If not they probably would have come out of the fight with more than some bloody knuckles. He stooped down, kneeling beside Marius. Her nose was bleeding and a nasty gash on her head was bleeding. She was unconscious and her skin was pale. It made his blood boil to see her so vulnerable. He was frozen there in fury and shock at her injuries and wasn't pulled out of it until Enjolras bent down and scooped up Marius into his arms.

"We need to leave soon before the officers come around. We can bring Marius back to our place, it is closer."

Grantaire nodded and agreed with Enjolras. He felt a spike of jealousy as he saw Marius in Enjolras' arms but he immediately forced it down knowing that Enjolras was just being sensible and helping.

* * *

They soon arrived at their place and mounted the stairs. Marius still hadn't come around and Grantaire was worried. He opened the door wide holding it as Enjolras carried her through the door way heading for the bed where he set her down gently laying her head on the pillow. Grantaire shut the door behind him and came up to the bed. They both stood there a second and Enjolras looked over at Grantaire.

"I'll go to Feuilly's to get some extra bedding, you know where the medical items are" Grantaire looked at him and nodded appreciatively. Despite Enjolras displeasing Grantaires attraction he was still giving him ample room to expound upon it. With that Enjolras exited the room. Grantaire got up and went over to a chest that had the binding and some alcohol. While he was rummaging around for it her heard a soft moan. His head popped up to look over at Marius who was just waking up. He grabbed the alcohol and binding and went over to Marius.

Marius felt awful. Her back and arms ached with freshly forming bruises and it wasn't until several moments later that she noticed the fact that she was somewhere other than a cold cobbled street. In fact it felt like she was in a bed with the sheets rubbing against her skin. She tried to open her eyes and the throbbing headache she had just now noticed made her moan in pain.

"Marie?" Marius frowned in confusion. Who was using her real name? Seconds later the sound of the voice registered. Grantaire? What was he doing here? And by that means where was here? Finally she opened her eyes and found herself looking up into a concerned Grantaires face. He smiled a little when she opened her eyes.

"There you go little Marie, I was worried you weren't going to open your eyes" His voice was light and teasing but she could still hear the worry there.

"What am I doing here?" she managed to say

"Enjolras and I found you so we brought you back with us" He smiled again.

"I need to check to make sure you don't have anything broken"

Marius shook her head slightly "I don't"

"I should still check" Grantaire said. He then gently unbuttoned her jacket and pulled it off leaving her in her shirt. Even though it was a long sleeved shirt Marius felt extremely bare. She watched Grantaire hesitantly as he ran his hand around her ribs gently prodding at all of them. He then stopped and leaned closer take some clothe and pouring alcohol on it.

"I need to clean you wound, it may hurt a little"

Marius nodded but still winced as he applied the cloth to her head. He wiped away the grime cleaning the wound of the dirt and gravel. He also wiped away the blood from her nose and once done set the rag down. He looked at her searching her face and eyes as if trying to memorize them. She shifted uncomfortably and looked away from him. He sat there for several more moments before Enjolras entered the room. Grantaire swiveled around to face him and Enjolras studied them.

"Feuilly's flatmate isn't here. He says it's fine if Marius stays over there" Grantaire was about to protest but thought better and closed his mouth. Marius nodded and got up following Enjolras out of the room and out of Grantaire's sight. He sighed and looked at the cloth in his hand. When had he become so caring? He threw the rag into the corner and grabbed the alcohol. He flung himself onto his bed and stared gloomily down at the bottle of alcohol. He took a long swig. Why did he have to care so much? He closed his eyes in anger at himself. He wasn't supposed to pine over some silly girl, he was the one who stole the girls heart. It wasn't supposed to be the other way around. But there was something about Marius... He sighed and took another long drink from the bottle. For the rest of the evening he sat there slowly making his way through the bottle. When Enjolras came back he grunted in greeting and Enjolras didn't respond he merely put out the lamp and went to bed. As for Grantaire he didn't sleep the entire night. Instead he thought about Marie and Marius the same people but somehow the world managed to make them so different. Everything could change if Marius was only Marie. But he wasn't sure if it would be a good change.

* * *

Not sure if you like this but if you did thanks for reading. Don't worry I believe that everyone get's injured at some point in this story I won't just hurt Marius.. in fact she will probably get hurt the least. There will also still be Jean Valjean


End file.
